


Home Life

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, Accidental Hitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident brings Blaine's home life into focus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Life

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine was raised in an abusive family and has been in many abusive relationships so much that he’s come to just accept being beaten as normal. So when Kurt accidentally hits him during a fight he can’t understand why he seems so upset about it.

Kurt was the first one to admit that he talked with his hands. He knew that his hands went flying as he ranted or raved, especially when he was angry. 

He didn’t even know why he was all that angry. It wasn’t even Blaine’s fault. He had forgotten about an exam in his History of Theater Fashion class and missed his train on the way home. After trudging home through the rain all he wanted to do was shower and relax. Instead, he came home to Blaine spreading every article of his wardrobe around their living room, apparently organizing it. 

When he started shouting, Blaine’s eyes went huge and he sat perfectly still. He flinched slightly as Kurt grabbed his pile of cowl necked sweaters and shoved them onto the floor. 

“And all I wanted to do was-“

Kurt spun around, hands outstretched. He hadn’t realized that Blaine had quietly come closer to him in an attempt to comfort him and his hand caught Blaine on the side of the face. 

The hit shocked him into silence and Blaine’s head snapped to the side, one hand reaching up to cup his cheek. “I’m so sorry Blaine.”

“It’s okay,” Blaine shrugged, shaking his head slightly before looking back at him. “Do…do you feel better?”

He said it so softly that Kurt thought he heard him wrong. “Feel better? I feel terrible.”

Blaine flinched harder when Kurt tried to gently check his cheeks than when he had hit him. And if that didn’t terrify him, Kurt didn’t know what would. 

“It’s fine,” Blaine said softly. “It’s okay Kurt.”

Tears filled his eyes and Kurt felt himself trembling slightly. It was an accident but Blaine was just acting like nothing happened, like it happened all the time. At that thought something cold rushed through his veins. 

“It’s never okay for someone to hit you,” he whispered as he stroked his cheek and Blaine shook his head slightly. 

“It’s fine Kurt. I’m used to it.”

“What?” Kurt’s voice cracked and the tears finally spilled over his cheeks. “What do you mean Blaine? Tell me what you mean.”

Blaine looked uncomfortable, shifting foot to foot. “I don’t know…my parents just…”

There it was. Kurt had always known Blaine’s relationship with his parents was rocky but he had always prayed that it had not been like that. How could someone look at Blaine and want to hurt him? Want to hurt him enough that he thought it was a normal thing?

“Blaine…”

“It was always my fault. I would be too slow or break a dish or something…” Blaine floundered.

“Your parents beat you Blaine. It doesn’t matter if you did something, you never deserved it,” Kurt felt sick to his stomach. “And I did it too.”

“No! That was an accident,” finally, the first flash of real emotion in his eyes. “You would never hurt me, I know that.” 

“The whole time we were dating I would go home and you would go to those monsters,” Kurt hissed. “We could have helped you Blaine. You could have lived with us.”

“I was fine,” Blaine’s eyes narrowed. “I wasn’t abused or anything.”

Kurt’s heart shattered. Clearly Blaine had spent years in denial, probably told that again and again by his parents. He honestly believed that he got what he deserved. How much had he suffered when Kurt had been just a phone call away?

He wasn’t going to let him down again.


End file.
